


Clearing Your Mind

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Missouri Moseley, Clearing The Mind, Episode: s01e09 Home, Gen, Helpful Missouri, Sam's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missouri's trying to get Sam's mind on track, but it's just so clouded with too many thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing Your Mind

"You need to get your mind clear, baby. It's the only way you're going to get this to work."

"My mind is clear," Sam said, frowning. "I know what I have to do, and I'm going to do it."

Missouri started to say something and shook her head. She knew Sam's mind wasn't clear; Jessica and his father and his mother were at the forefront of it, and he had to stop thinking about _all_ of that, or his old house was never going to be safe for the family in it.

"Look. Sit down and try it again. Clear. Your. Mind." She stared at him, the stare firm and unyielding. He _had_ to do this her way, the only way she could think of to get her point across. He sat down and shut his eyes. "All right. First you need to relax, and then you need to let go."

He kept his eyes shut, but she could see on his face that he just wasn't letting it go. She sighed, knowing this was going to take a lot longer than she realized, and there just wasn't enough time. "It's not working," he said.

She paused. "Can you think of something else? Something not related to them?" Then her eyes grew wide. "Think of your brother, foul mouthed little child he is. Just think of him and _only_ him. Think of how he annoys you, how he takes care of you...think of anything related to him."

He shut his eyes again and _this_ time, she could see him relax. She smiled to herself. _Now_ they were getting somewhere.

"Keep it up, Sam, and you may just be able to expel that thing," she said warmly. "Or at least not get us all killed in the process." He opened up and eye and looked at her. "Just close your eyes and keep thinking."

She watched as his mouth quirked up into a small grin and she began to have hope, not only for what they were going to do but for Sam himself, and everything he needed to do to get peace of mind.


End file.
